It's you
by IheartHuddy2
Summary: House and Cuddy meet in med-school and it's intense. Intense enough to leave them wanting more, 20 years later.
1. Chapter 1

(Just a note, I am writing a Huddy story in current time, but I needed to touch on how they first met in med-school for the next part of the story to be relevant) Thanks for reading!

**'Its you'**

That was the day his life changed. He had met her prior to that but he hadn't realized it at the time.

When he had, really, first set his eyes on her, her curvaceous body, her long, dark wavy hair, and the plump bottom he would become ever so fond of, he was sitting in Endocrinology class, rolling his eyes at some stupid pop quiz his professor was giving. Gregory House was too smart for school, and school was never smart enough for him. He was always so inconvenienced to be there.

It bored him. And the only real enjoyment he got from being there, was diagnosing his fellow classmates with 'mommy' or 'daddy' issues. Everyone had issues. For example, the guy who sat behind him had some sort of nervous condition where he hummed to himself and doodled on all of his class notes.

House knew most students didn't make it through med school, and many of them were there merely to forget there own idiopathic dilemmas and focus on someone else's. Those are the ones who never got there medical licenses.

And then, it happened.

She walked in.

Lisa Cuddy.

She was young, beautiful, eager, and when she walked into a room, the world stopped. At least his world did.

Lisa was determined, and strong willed, but something about her oozed vulnerability, in a way that mesmerized House because vulnerability usually translated into fragility, and fragile was something she was not.

He had to get into her head. And he hoped to get into more.

His piercing blue eyes darted up her shapely frame as his heart started to thump in his chest. She was very quite well the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Stopping at the professors desk, Lisa smiled politely and apologized for being late. She slipped him a blue slip which was probably some sort of late pass. The older man told her to quickly take a seat and as luck would have, the empty seat directly in front of Gregory House is where she ever so delicately slid her petite frame .

She didn't know it at the time, but taking that seat, and not the other 2 close by that were available, would affect her life for years to come. Maybe even forever.

For behind her sat a quick witted smart ass who couldn't wait to pester her and pick her apart piece by beautiful piece, taking personal pleasure in making her pretty little face turn bright red. Little did he know, she was more then up for the challenge.

He leaned forward and subtly took in a breath of her. She smelled wonderful. Like coconut and spring rain, with a hint of melon….it was tantalizing.

"Nice outfit" House retorted from behind her. "You have an audition with the Rockettes after class?"

Yes, her legs went all the way up to her chin, and yes she showed them off. It certainly didn't take anything away from her intelligence. Why should attractive people cover up when everyone else gets to wear whatever they like?

Smiling to herself, she turned and shot back over her shoulder "They are legs, and sometimes they belong to doctors. Scary realization for you, I'm sure"

House was flabbergasted. Here he was thinking he would embarrass her, break her, and obviously she didn't embarrass easily. Was he losing his touch?

"You aren't a doctor yet" He mumbled, furrowing his brow. "Most of these people don't make it to graduation. Don't get cocky"

"Alright everyone, that's all the time we have today, I will see you Wednesday" The professor called out, ending the 2 hour session.

Gathering up her belongings, Cuddy rolled her eyes and stood up, turning around to fire back sweetly at her new admirer.

"Cocky is a relative term"

** **

House spent the next few weeks dedicating his life to gaining as much knowledge about his worthy opponent as possible. He pestered her ex roommates, her professors, people she sat next to in the cafeteria, a student she went on 2 dates with and Lisa herself.

"**CUDDY!**" He called out, spotting the brunette sitting under a tree on campus, eating an apple on one of her few breaks between classes. As always, her head was in the books. House had spent ten minutes watching her furrow her cute little brow, twirl her hair around her index finger in frustration and scribble down notes in her textbook, before he decided to call out her name and scare the crap out of her.

True to his nature, he didn't call it out until he was about 10 feet from her.

"Oh god, what do you want?" She groaned, contemplating packing it in and making a bolt for safety. She would've too, if he hadn't been so close by the time he'd called out her name.

"We haven't been formally introduced"

"Thank god for small favors" She quipped back.

"Oh come on" He chuckled, plopping himself down next to her. "I'm not that bad………….Gregory House" He smiled politely, extending his palm to hers.

"Lisa Cuddy" She answered, shaking his hand hesitantly "But you already know that, I'm sure, along with my favorite fast food and bra size"

"Well the bra size is obvious"

"Very funny" She said, smiling sarcastically before her eyes darted back down to her notes again.

"Studying?"

"Wow, you have a knack for the obvious don't you?" She answered annoyed.

"I can help you know"

Laughing out loud, her gaze met his "I don't need any of _your_ kind of help"

"No really" He insisted "I took this course last semester, and if you think Professor Craft will pass you based on your cleavage, forget it, he's gay"

"Really? You know this from first hand experience?"

Smiling coyly at her, he didn't answer, instead he gently leaned back, propping himself back on his elbows, almost taking her in, in astonishment, still his gentle playful eyes focused entirely on her, well, parts of her.

"Cuddy, you are a worthy opponent"

"Cuddy?" She frowned "Should I call you, by your last name?"

"You can call me whatever you like, as long as you're screaming it out in the throes of pure ecstasy"

Shaking her head, she laughed out loud and again directed her attention down to her textbook. She had to admit, Gregory House was easy on the eyes. Very easy. Tall, dark and handsome, with miraculous blue eyes. And he seemed to have a keen interest in her, but in a way that ignited something in her she didn't know was there. Her skin caught fire whenever his eyes were on her body. Most guys who had a thing for her showered her with candy and flowers or dinner dates, that stuff was boring to her. But not this guy. Not Gregory House.

To put it plainly, he was a little off, and it turned her on.

"The question about Cushings is a trick….the answers not diabetes" He said bluntly.

"How could you know tha-"

"Let me ask you a question" He pried, cutting her off. "When I badger other women about their boobs and ass, it usually ends with a slap…not the good kind, why not with you?"

"Have you considered its because I don't want to touch you?" She smiled sweetly.

"I have" He confessed, smiling sinfully as he teased back "But we both know that's not the case, is it?"

Huffing to herself, Lisa gathered her scattered pads of paper, shoved them into her shoulder bag and started to head towards the main building on campus "I have a class…..Goodbye House"

"Goodbye Cuddy"

** **

Their next meeting would be their last for quite a while. House had heard through the grapevine that his new interest would be attending there schools fall dance.

Dances or any kind of social events were not his thing, and that was putting it mildly.

But knowing she would be there, he wouldn't have missed it for all the boobs in Vegas.

Cuddy on the other hand, had found out through a classmate, the mischievous House was asking if she'd attend the dance. When someone told her, he was told she'd be there, she made sure she wore something that would make an impression.

Not too revealing, but enough.

Standing by the beverage table, Cuddy smiled sweetly at the young boy refilling drinks. He asked bashfully if she would care to dance and before she could open her mouth to respond, a gruff voice came from behind her.

"She's with me"

Startled at first, she turned around and saw him. Boy did he clean up nice.

Regretfully, his refreshing appearance allowed him to catch her in a moment where her guard was down.

He cleaned up nicely. Real nicely!

"Cuddy….." He said plainly "I do believe I just caught you checking me out"

"I was….I was just…."

"What?" He laughed.

"I was just…amazed" She finally got out "That you would clean up, for something like this…."

"Don't be embarrassed"

"I'm not embarrassed!" She spat defensively.

Giggling to himself, he leaned over coyly so his voice wasn't drowned out by the loud music.

"Care to dance _princess_?"

Before she could answer, he took her hand gently and led her out onto the dance floor.

The night flew by faster then either one of them would've liked.

They danced, and laughed, poked fun at people and danced some more.

Such as life when you are enjoying yourself. And they legitimately enjoyed each others company that night. They teased and taunted like usual, but it was where both of them were most comfortable.

Time passed by, both of them innocently oblivious to the fact that this one night, would dictate so much of the rest of there lives and leave a permanent scar on their psyches.

At the end of the evening, House drove Cuddy back to her apartment. He walked her to her door, and the two of them shared that awkward moment the rest of us go through at the conclusion of a date.

Do you just say thank you and goodnight, do you invite them inside? Does inviting them inside mean you are looking for more then just company? Does the other person expect more if you invite them inside?

Walking up to her door, Cuddy reached into her purse and pulled her keys out.

"I had more fun tonight then I probably should have" She confessed spinning around to meet him.

Leaning his shoulder gently up against her doorframe, House looked down at her with lust written all over his face.

"The night is still young………….and full" He paused "of promise"

"Yea Casanova. And I have a big exam tomorrow"

"I can help" He offered coyly.

"Yea….Like last time?"

"No" He replied "Not with answers. That's not what I meant"

"What did you mean?" She asked inquisitively.

"I'm not going to tell you out here" He teased. "Invite me_ inside_, and you'll find out"

"I don't think so" She snickered, sliding the key into her lock.

"Cuddy" he purred, leaning closer into the crook of her neck. "Have I let you down yet tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

"You going to help me study?" She said softly.

"You don't need to study any more, I've been watching you study all week, if you haven't absorbed all that material yet, you never will" He waited "What you don't need is to go inside and obsess over tonight, and me and our date and what it means………..and we both know, if I leave now, that's exactly what you'll spend the rest of today, and tomorrow morning doing. You may not even get to sleep tonight"

"Is that so?" She asked, clearly amused. "You're mighty presumptuous, don't you think?"

"I'm a lot of things" He admitted …."but I'm not wrong"

He wasn't wrong, not even close. Cuddy had begun to wonder how he had figured her out so quickly. He knew her better then guys she dated for months.

"So" She stopped "The only way I will pass my exam tomorrow, is to invite you inside?"

"I don't see any other way" He declared, quite pleased with himself.

Biting her lip, her eyes were fixated on his, and she knew, right in that moment, he was reading her like an open book.

She was totally, and utterly exposed.

Shit, the bastard was pretty darn clever. He got points for that.

She only had one choice.

"One. Drink." She said sternly, pushing her front door open, allowing House to walk by her and march inside.

"Oh goody! I hope you have Apple Juice!!"

** **

"So Cuddy, what's on the menu tonight……..besides….you know" House joked, walking around surveying her apartment.

It was cozy, kind of, mostly books and empty mugs scattered around. You could tell Miss Cuddy was a bookworm who spent many nights awake, snuggled up with a cup of coffee and a textbook. You could also tell, she spent many nights alone.

After weeks of knowing her, he still couldn't quite figure her out, and it drove him completely insane.

What motivated her?

House's motivation was answers to puzzles, to make pieces 'fit', but what was Cuddy's?

"What do you want to drink" She asked, kicking off her heels as she headed quickly into the kitchen.

"What do you have?"

Ducking her head into the fridge, she did a quick survey and turned in his direction.

"Wine…..water and coffee"

"Not the shopper, huh?" She had heard him blurt out from across the living room. His voice was slightly muffled because he was bent over toying with something in her cabinet.

He was quite the snooper, and he didn't even bother to hide it.

"What do you want?" She asked again, eager for him to have his one drink so he could leave.

She didn't want him to leave, but having him there, in her apartment, with all of her things, made her feel extremely vulnerable to him.

Having him walk around and examine everything she owned didn't help either. He was picking apart her life, piece by piece, and he could feel she wanted him out.

"Nothing! Forget it………….come here" He called out.

Mumbling annoyed to herself, she turned and headed for the living room confused. "What do you mean-"

A soft acoustic song filled the room as she entered, and House stand to meet her in the middle of it, his hand extended to her.

"You want to dance, again?" She said with a look of surprise.

"Just come here, mood killer" He snapped back.

Sighing to herself, Cuddy took his hand and meet his body with hers.

Slowly, sensually they swayed their bodies in rhythm to the music. They had danced earlier that night, but this time was different, there was no audience. This time, it was more………intimate.

Very awkward considering neither of them do intimate.

"House" Cuddy finally broke the silence.

"Shut up" House whispered gently into her hair.

He play it cool, but he was the one boiling over on the inside. House had, had his share of women, some of them beautiful, but none of them remotely held his interest the way this one he hold against his chest, did.

He knew Cuddy was nervous, uptight, he could feel it in her body, she was tense and uneasy, and he knew if anything was going to happen between them, he had to play it cool. Real cool, and gain her trust.

Taking a deep breath, House slid his hands down to her lower back and gently tightened his grip on her.

He waited a moment, before taking his right hand, placing his finger beneath her chin and slowly raising her gaze to meet his.

The two of them locked uncertain eyes.

Both of them longing for one another. Neither of them could explain the connection they seem to have, and neither of them wanted to. Explaining it took all the fun out.

To him, she was beautiful. Mysterious, quick witted, feisty, and like him, damaged.

To her, he was honest. Handsome, unorthodox, clever, and like her, damaged.

There was something about each of them, the other found comfort in. And what each of their lives seem to be in desperate need for, was comfort.

The moment had become too serious for him, and House had to ease the moment with humor.

"You aren't thinking about congenital defects, are you?"

"No" She laughed out loud, breaking the tension between their bodies.

"It's on the test you know…..I hope you read that chapter carefully" He teased.

Smiling softly to herself, she looked down, pondering for a moment just where this night would go.

"House" She replied "What do you want, exactly……..tonight"

Still with his arms around her delicate body, his heart jumped out of his chest when her bright eyes, looked into his for her answer.

What do you want?

What do I want, he asked himself.

"That's a loaded question. Is there a multiple choice?" He grinned.

"I'm serious"

"Too serious, for my taste" He shot back, finally stopping his body from the subtly swaying with hers.

"You aren't answering" She argued.

"That's because you aren't asking the right question"

"Oh?" She frowned.

"The right question is……………what do you want tonight?"

"Why is that the right question?" Cuddy asked, furrowing her brow.

"Well" He quipped. "I'm here, aren't I"

"I've had other guys 'here' that didn't mean they were here for me….How am I suppose to know you are here for what I want?"

"Because I am telling you I am"

The bluntness of his answer caught her off guard, causing her to take a step away from him. Suddenly, his face became serious, his eyes began to glow, almost changing color, and he focused in on her like she was a glass of water in the middle of the desert.

She looked at him in wonder, as he took a step towards her, closing the gap between them, before claiming her lips with his own.

It was their first kiss, and neither one of them were prepared for what would happen to their bodies in that moment. Cliché as it be, it was a kiss like neither of them had experienced in their wildest dreams.

Cuddy's knees buckled as House scooped her waist into his embrace, gently guiding her back towards her bedroom, while holding her in place, against him. Moaning into his wet mouth, she ran her hands roughly through his hair.

Their kiss was eager, passionate, and hungry…until it was broken. Scrimmaging over to the bed, the back of House's knees slammed into the side of the bed, and he broke the kiss, breathlessly looking down at her.

He knew if this night was going to be anything to write home about, he needed to pace himself, and her, otherwise he'd be headed home in ten minutes in wrinkled sweaty clothes and the night would be over.

How would he face her in class again?

"When was the last time someone gave you everything you asked for?"

What? She thought. What the hell kind of question was that.

This was hardly the time for 20 questions. Suddenly Cuddy stand there and wonder if this guy was odder then she originally thought.

"I" She stuttered out of breath, "I don't know…..why?"

Leaning down, he placed his forehead against hers, breathing gently against her, he replied softly "I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted, tonight"

A soft moan escaped her lips, and her body began to burn in places she didn't know were possible.

Maybe it was because House was someone who never got sensual on that level, a level of romanticism, that when he did, it was enough to yank the next breath right out of you.

When someone is sweet, who's sweet all the time, you don't notice, but when someone is sweet, and they are normally a total jerk off…..you take notice.

This side of House, came out of nowhere. This was not the House who followed her from building to building badgering her about her outfit of choice, or sitting near her in the library flicking rolled up balls of paper at her, while she try and study.

It was young House, who hadn't had his heart broken so many times, it'd made him an invert, quite yet.

It was young House, who hadn't yet spent years with miserable annoying patients.

He was still House, just a little different.

It was't so much confidence on his part, because god knows you could find about 29 other men in a classroom of 30 who were more confident then he. He just felt this overwhelming desire to please Cuddy, to make her feel good, to make her need him, and for the life of him, he didn't know why.

Cuddy stood there, silently, like a deer caught in headlights, she just didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to tell me what you want?" House asked quietly.

She didn't answer. Her eyes just fixated on his.

"Want me to guess?" He continued.

Sitting down, back on the bed, House gently kicked his shoes off, his eyes still on Cuddy.

"Take your clothes off………….." He said "Slowly"

Before she could even question what she was doing, or more importantly, why she was doing it, there Cuddy stand, feet from Gregory House, slowly, undressing herself for him.

He watched her lower both straps on her dress and smiled to himself. She waited a moment for him to nod in approval before pulling the dress down all the way, revealing just her lacey underwear underneath.

Kicking the dress off to the side, she took a step towards him.

"Ah-ah" He interjected, waving his index finger at her. "Everything"

Her chest rose and glistened in the moonlight that peak in through her window. Reaching back she unclasp her bra, and in one swift motion, allow it to fall to the floor.

She laughed on the inside as House's eyes all but popped out of his head.

She'd never done anything this erotic before, and be as it may make her a little embarrassed, she was enjoying more then she thought she would've.

By the looks of it, so was House.

He was sitting there asking himself how in the world he'd gotten a beautiful woman like her to stand there and disrobed for his eyes only.

She was the kind of girl who made everyone's head turn when she walked down the hall, men and women. What the hell was she doing with him?

She gave him a moment to compose himself, before sliding her thumbs under her waistband, lowering her black panties and letting them drop to the floor.

"You ok?" She asked, her voice jolting him from his thoughts.

Sliding his feet underneath him, he stood up off the bed, and met her where she stand.

"Tell me what you want" He said huskily.

She bit her lip and shot him a glare "If I have to tell you, it's no fun"

Very well then.

"Lay down" He replied, in a commanding tone.

Slowly, she sat and then leaned back, laying flat in the middle of her bed. Her milky white flesh glistened in the soft light.

Suddenly, House had realized he was way over dressed. He tried not to take too long disrobing himself, but he didn't want to rip his clothes off in desperation either, especially since Cuddy's eyes were fixated on him.

He could just envision himself tripping in the folds of his pants and cracking his skull on the footboard, totally massacring the moment.

He got down to his boxers, before sliding onto the bed, and positioning himself between her legs. He placed his palm flat on the bed, before leaning down against her and caressing her ear with his bottom lip, making sure to breathe gently onto her neck.

He watched with a smirk as her chest rose and her back arched.

She was instantly magnetized to his body.

Like any good perfectionist, he started at the top, kissing her neck, suckling her flesh with steady pressure, before placing his right hand below her breast, and gently sliding it up to cup it, feeling her nipple come alive under his thumb.

Cuddy had already begun to whimper softly, while grinding her hips ever so subtlety down into mattress. She pointed her foot, and caressed up Houses calf with it, encouraging him to move ahead faster.

The last thing he needed in this moment was added encouragement. He was already barely able to hide his shaking hand in the folds of the blanket they lay on.

"Easy there" He whispered against her. "Just relax"

He was right. This was much better then studying.

"Mmmm" She moaned in protest.

Trailing tiny kisses, he started at her collarbone, moved down, and slid his tongue over her awaiting nipple when he got to her breast, causing her breath to be caught in her throat.

"House" She purred, pulling him closer to her as she run her hands through his hair.

Yeeeees he thought to himself.

He had gotten abused his whole life for having a last name that was also a noun, but it was all worth it to hear it come out of her mouth like that.

He wanted more. He wanted her shouting it. He wanted her begging with it.

His hot breath bounced off her abdomen, her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs opened around him, coaxing him to move closer to her.

He licked teasingly around her belly button and looked up at her before whispering against her "You smell incredible"

One hand cupped her breast, the other slid under her thigh, propping it up as he position himself at the center of her womanhood.

His hands claimed her possessively as he kissed passionately down her inner thigh, stopping right before he got, exactly where she wanted him to go.

Cuddy counted the steps from his mouth, to her mound and felt a shock run through her body when he suddenly removed his lips from her altogether.

"Masochist!" She blurted out in frustration.

"Did you just call me a masochist?" He asked childlike.

"Yes" She whined, her eyes pleading with his as she lifted her head off the pillow ever so slightly.

"Don't you know you aren't suppose to throw stones, at a man between your legs?"

Huffing at him she bit her lip in frustration.

"Fine, I guess I'll stop"

"HOUSE!!!"

"Tell me"

"Tell you what?" She panted.

"Tell me what you want" He stated "And then you'll get it"

"Your mouth" She groaned hesitantly.

"Where?"

"Oh god House…." Arching her back, she threw her head back and it became pretty obvious, she wasn't going to be vocalizing anything coherent tonight.

"Ok" He shrugged "Since you won't tell me where….I hope I guess right"

Closing her eyes, she held her breath as his kisses started just below her belly button and got lower, and lower and lower, until he got there.

Wetting his mouth, he kissed her clit gently. She felt him kiss her womanly folds before sliding them apart with his tongue and gently inserting it inside her.

She gasped, and her body froze.

If she hadn't tasted so incredible, he would've stopped and vocally teased her more, but he couldn't. The moment his tongue connected with her, he lost that control over himself to stop.

The two of them worked together, almost in a trance. The more pressure House used massaging her center with his tongue, the deeper she moaned, the harder she rocked her hips, and he loved every second of it.

He loved being able to make her a quivering, incoherent, sweaty fool.

A beautiful fool at that.

Lifting her head, there eyes met, and House could tell by the pouty expression on her face, she was close.

He didn't miss a beat as she squirmed, grasped roughly at his hair, and rocked her hips against his mouth.

"Right there…….god" She huffed "Right there"

Sliding his hands up the sides of her hips, he rested them on her belly, and held her still, preparing to send her off her rocker.

Groaning out loud, she lifted her head and dropped it back onto the pillow as her body began to tremble. House felt her muscles spasm against him, and he smiled to himself watching a shockwave of pleasure rip mercilessly through her.

By the time she stopped shaking, only her heavy breathing sounds filled the room, and House could barely feel his face.

Not that he was complaining. He was the one sitting there with a smug smile. Like an artist admiring one of his most recent paintings.

House slid next to her, causing Cuddy to bashfully close her legs, and blush down at him.

"You're not closing up shop are you?" He teased "cause we're just getting started"

Oh god she thought. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

*Warning- Chapter includes sexual content*

The room now quiet, warm and dark, House lay propped up on his elbow, looking down at a euphoric and semi conscious, Lisa Cuddy.

His breathing had returned to normal, as did hers, one thing that remained the same was the raging hard on being held captive by his boxer-briefs.

He couldn't help but smile proudly down at her, it wasn't like she was watching anyway.

Her body lay lazily against his. Her hand draped across her abdomen, and her breast glistening from the beads of sweat that cover her flesh. Her hair was scattered messily across the pillow except for 2 dark curls that drape across her cheek. She looked at total peace. The sight of her was absolutely breathtaking.

Moaning to herself, she started to stir, turned her head and looked up at him. "Mmm"

"I take it you enjoyed that" He declared proudly.

"Mmm" She smiled back and teased "Either that or I was faking it"

"You weren't faking it" He said, completely sure of himself.

"You're so sure" She joked.

"I'm very sure, actually"

"How so?"

"My taste buds tell me so"

Inhaling deeply, her nipples became erect, responding to House's raunchy words. She squirmed uncomfortably next to him as parts of her that were seconds ago at total satisfaction, now began to burn and lust again. When she looked down to avoid his eye contact she realized he himself, must have been in extreme discomfort.

The bulge between his legs was painfully obvious, but his self restrain impressed her.

"See something you like?" He whispered, nudging her side.

Biting her lip, she looked up at him and stared into his cerulean eyes. She waited a moment before reaching up and grazing his brow gently with her thumb.

"I see" She went on "That you obviously weren't faking it. You going to lay there with that, all night?"

"I'm waiting on you princess……I didn't want to disturb your afterglow"

"Always the gentleman huh?" She teased, tickling his ear with the tip of her nail.

"I try" He answered sarcastically. "But…now I need to remind you, the score is 0-1, time to tie it up, Madame"

Reaching out, Cuddy slid her hands around House and rested them on his lower back as he positioned his body on top of hers. There bodies were inches apart as he propped himself up on his elbows on both sides of her and leaned down, claiming her mouth with his. Their kiss was tender and soft, matching the rhythm of their bodies. Only with a thin layer of fabric between them, House grinded his pelvis against Cuddy who met his movements with her own. Their tongues teased one another's playfully, while Cuddy open her mouth and gently nip at Houses bottom lip. Slowly but steadily, their rhythm picked up its pace. Within a few moments, their lusty gasps and moans filled the small room.

"Boxers" She blurted out "Off"

Their hands violently fought one another's for who would be first to free House from his confines. Once they were off, he lay himself against her gently and peer down at her. This was was no turning back. He kissed her once more, with his eyes gently closed, right on her neck, before pulling away and looking down at her again. He wanted to watch her.

"House" She gasped "Please"

Reaching down between their bodies, House took hold of himself, and gently rubbed the tip of his manhood, against her wet folds.

Ecstasy spread across her face, and he watched every moment of it.

In his own eyes, she could see longing. She knew he wanted to watch. Watch her expression as he enter her, watch pure pleasure spread over her face, but she wanted to watch him just as her lip was all she could do to subdue herself from what she wanted so badly.

She arched her back, as she felt him place the head up against her spot, and gently push inside. They gasped in unison almost immediately when they were both met with resistance. Sweet, sweet resistance.

The look on his face was almost primal. She knew he was using every fiber of his being to prevent himself from driving himself into her. He didn't want to hurt her, but she wanted him there so bad. She could see it in his eyes. He needed to claim her. Sliding her hands up his back, she gently dug her nails into his flesh, coaxing him to try again. He studied her eyes, her expression to judge whether or not he was causing her pain, but everything about her eyes told him to keep going.

On the second try, he pushed himself halfway inside, and simultaneously Cuddy wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so he couldn't pull out this time. His head dropped down and he moaned to himself as he pushed again, as far as he could while now feeling her hands roughly cupping his ass. She wanted him, so bad, and he could feel it. She lay there under him, moaning, groaning and pawing at him, keeping him inside of her with everything she could use, her arms, her legs.

Suddenly House began to worry.

"Harder" She demanded in his ear.

This night was suppose to be all about her, and that familiar feeling began to happen to him 'down there'

He talked the big talk, if he couldn't walk the walk, he'd be a joke in her eyes.

"Harder" She repeated, this time in a squeal, jolting him from his thoughts.

If he didn't give her what she wanted, he was afraid she'd rip the hair from his head by the follicles.

He did all he could do. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, an involuntary groan coming from his mouth as he started to plunge wildly in and out of her. He rested his forehead on her pillow and kissed her neck with his lips. Reaching down he took hold of her legs, and pushed them back towards her body, while continuing his menacing pace.

"Oh my god" He grunted, suckling at her wet sounds of their sex filled the room, and suddenly, House must've found that spot that drove her crazy because out of nowhere, the reserved bookworm that was Miss Lisa Cuddy began to spat every vulgar curse word known to man.

The more she cursed, the faster he quickened his pace.

He had already accepted the fact that this was going to be over rather quickly, but that didn't mean it couldn't be memorable. Maybe he could go another round. That's if his body allowed it.

"Cuddy" He panted between exhausted breaths "I can't……if you don't" Were his thoughts making any sense, he wondered.

"You have to go first" he continued, trying ever so hard to explain his babblings.

"No you do…." She groaned, pulling his head in tighter as he nibbled her ear.

"I can't"

"I've already…." She spoke lazily.

"You're going to fucking argue over who comes first" He blurted out in frustration.

"I-"

Propping himself up over he, he looked down at her, slowing his pace, he tried to contain himself long enough to explain….The need for his release was playing a horrid game with his body and his mind…And the need to not look like a loser was upping the ante.

"You have to go first…." He panted down at her, nodding his head slightly "I promise, I will be right behind you"

Pulling his mouth down to hers, he nuzzle his face again in the crook of her neck….Griping the sheets on either side of them, he steadily quickened his pace once more….

"Come on" He encouraged softly in her ear, sending a surge that went right down to her toes "I need you to……_come_ for me"

Throwing her head back, her mouth flew open and a scream came out that if you hadn't known better, you'd thought she was in horrific pain.

And as promised, House was right behind her. The moment her crying echoed off his nearby eardrum, and her muscles spasmed around him, he finally allowed himself the release that'd been driving him crazy since she first walked into his Endocrinology class.

They lay there, their bodies sweaty and frozen in position against each other, House's face still nestled against her pillow and Cuddy's face pointed up at the ceiling….they were almost afraid to look each other in the eye.

That much pleasure shouldn't be allowed.

And now that's it over….What do you say after a high like that. Someone had to say something. Someone had to do something. They couldn't lay like that forever, and Houses arms were starting to kill him. Finally, he slid himself off her and plopped down in the unoccupied place next to her in bed.

Reaching up he gently wiped the sweat from his forehead, and then he felt her stir next to him. When he looked over, she was leaning over and smiling. That was a good thing wasnt it?

"2-1" She replied "I think we should go into overtime"


	4. Chapter 4

*Warning- Chapter includes sexual content*

"You're kidding right?" He asked in disbelief, still trying to catch his breath.

"You said" She smiled, replying coyly "Everything I wanted"

"You trying to kill me, Cuddy?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I had ample opportunity before to suffocate the life out of you, and I chose not to"

"Ah, but what a way to go…suffocated between your thighs-"

"That can still be arranged" She scolded.

"You have quite the sexual appetite…been a while?" He continued to mock "The swim team not living up to their reputation anymore?"

"Fine, change the subject….Its alright, if you can't live up to your word"

"Whoa whoa" Sitting up quickly, he leaned over, face to face with her. "I am a man of my word"

"Is that so?"

"Yes" He insisted, pretending to be insulted "I can go again"

"House" She smiled politely, patting his chest with a hint of condescension "I don't want you to strain yourself"

"Im not strained" He said defensively, moving in next to her, he scooped her up into his arms "I just didn't know I was sleeping with a Karma Sutra pioneer, tonight…..I would've done some lunges first to loosen up"

Smiling to herself, she bit her lip in an attempt to subdue her giggle.

She wasn't this type of girl. She didn't get naked with guys she barely knew, and after they had done the deed, that was usually it, it was over, they went to bed, or her date went home. It was usually so awkward afterwards for her, but not this time. There was nothing awkward about being totally naked with him, totally open and exposed, it was freeing for lack of a better word. And exciting. Maybe it was because he was so honest, you never had to worry about what was going on upstairs, because whatever he thought, he simply said. There was real comfort and realism in that.

She never had a guy make her whole body tingle, and make her see stars.

Not only did Gregory House do that for her, but he was charming too, in his own way. His own unconventional way. A lesser woman would've run off in tears at half the stuff that came out of his mouth. But not her. Not Lisa Cuddy.

She got him.

And he got her.

The more interest they showed in each other, the more interested they became in each other. They were just magnetized.

"So tell me……has it been a while?" He pushed.

Propping himself up, he laid back onto a pillow and watched as Cuddy crawled up next to him, slowly draping a leg over his side, she was careful not to hurt him when she gently sat on his lap. Her skin was tender and soft from the moistness of their earlier contact, and her breasts fell full and perfect right in his line of sight.

He clenched his hands, feeling the warmth of her body cushion his own. And to contain himself he rested his palms on her thighs.

"Maybe I just have a vivacious appetite" She said matter of factly.

House scoffed as his eyes pretended to pop out of his head "Well Im certainly not complaining…………..what was your name again?"

"Shut up" She chuckled, slapping his chest.

"You're not going to eat me now are you?"

"I'm not a spider. Just someone who enjoys sex. Don't you?"

Smiling sensually at him, Cuddy lifted her legs, placing her feet flat on the mattress, allowing House an added view of her incredible body. She was blatantly showing off.

His eyes trailed, memsmerized down her neck, to her breasts, down to her mound that glistened in the light.

"Were you saying something?" He quipped, looking back up at her face.

"I was saying" She stated softly, leaning forward, her forehead gently pushed against House forehead, and in one motion he leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth "I want to be on top" her voice shook.

Cuddy could feel House tense underneath her. He took hold of her hips, gently pushed her back, and prepared to lower her onto himself.

"No" She whispered, removing his hands from her waist.

"No what?" He whispered, wondering if Cuddy was backing out all of a sudden.

"I want to do it"

"Ah, you want control" He smirked. "Where do you want my hands, Dr Cuddy?"

Placing his hands down at his sides she huffed, holding them there on the mattress "Right there, don't move them" She then reached between her legs, and took hold of him, stroking him at a steady but torturous pace.

Houses eyes gently fluttered shut as he slightly dropped his head back. How was he suppose to sit there, with this beauty on top of him, pleasuring herself with his body, and not touch her?

It took her a few moments to be able to sit back with ease, she gently worked him inside, all the while her eyes never leaving his. The shadows of the room had almost blocked out Houses face, except for those daggers he had for eyes.

Cuddys body was on fire as she stared into them, gently riding him, slow but steady. She loved being connected with him, and having him watch her. She had never felt more beautiful before. She had absolutely no reservations about being in front of him, completely exposed, because she could feel how his body responded passionately to hers.

Gently dropping her head back, she touched herself, raking her fingers sensually over her skin, first her belly, then up her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned, knowing House was watching every moment of this.

Scooping her hair up into a faux ponytail, she met his gaze again and then allowed her locks to fall naturally down into place again.

"That feels good doesn't it" He said in a soothing tone.

"Don't get any ideas" She cut him off "Keep your hands to yourself"

"You want me to watch you, get off" He stated plainly, his eyes filled with admiration, sort of like how you'd look at a beautiful sunset. "I have no problem with that"

And he didn't have a problem with it.

Not until Cuddy began to pick up her pace, and all the beautiful angles of her bounced in rhythm with one another.

Her breasts swung wildly against her milky skin, in perfect harmony with each other, and her bottom slapped gently against his thighs.

"Mmmm House"

He could feel her muscles tense and release around him, sending shivers down to his toes, he balled his hands up into fists and held his breath.

"Cuddy" He bellowed "I can make you feel really good right now, let me touch you"

"Mmno" She murmured, not letting his words break her train of thought.

"Cud-dy" He taunted her "You-know-you want me to"

"Shh"

"Let me touch you….princess"

"Ohhh" She whined, galloping faster "Shhh" Slapping her hand gently across his mouth, in an attempt to shush him, House smiled under her fingers and gently kissed her palm.

It was what he wanted.

Kissing her hand led to gently teasing her fingers with his tongue, led to kissing up her arm, collarbone and then breasts.

"Ive never been good at following directions" He joked, reaching around to cup her ass.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled down at him. "I was surprised you made it that long"

"Uhhh, not exactly what a man wants to hear in the bedroom"

"House"

"What?"

"Shut up and fuck me"

"Your mouth says fuck me, but your boobs say…….yea, they say fuck me too"

Shaking her head to herself, Cuddy bit her lip and clenched Houses body in her arms. A smile spread across her thin lips and suddenly thoughts of House after this night, fluttered into her mind.

She had this overwhelming feeling of closeness with him.

Could they date?

Could they be more then a one night stand?

They certainly got along pretty well, it may not appear that way to an outsider, but to them, their was a fondness there.

"Cuddy" Houses voice broke her, from her thoughts "It's that time again"

"Let me guess" She smiled "You want me to go first"

"Uhhhhh", well if you want to go at all its probably best to do so now……Im" He grunted uncomfortably "close"

Chuckling against his chest, she held onto him tight, riding him in a steady pace while House leaned back and watch her sweet expressions.

When all was said and done, they lay there, in each others arms, giggling like school children. Cuddy rested her head on his chest, and House gently stroke the skin on her shoulder as he hold her against him.

They were both satisfied and exhausted beyond words.

"Mmmm" She cooed against his skin, fighting a sleep that was coming over her in a wave.

House himself was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Anything else?" He smiled sleepily, sliding his hand up to gently play with her hair.

Indeed he had given her everything she wanted.

"Or are you good for the night?"

"The night" She grinned "You said 'everything I ever' wanted"

"That's a lot to take care of in one night Cuddy" He joked "What else could you possibly want out of life?"

Biting her lip, she smiled and replied out loud "I want to be a Dean of Medicine"

** **

The next morning:

Groaning to herself, Cuddy rolled over in bed and squinted at her alarm clock.

8:32 am

"Crap, I have to get up"

Pulling the covers over herself, she suddenly realized she was bare underneath, it was odd for her cause normally she didn't sleep naked.

Looking over at the empty cool body outline in the bed next to her, she remembered the night before and whos body had created that outline.

House.

It was only 8:32am, and he had left.

That couldn't be a good sign.

Was she wrong about him? Was the affinity she thought he had for her, just an act to get himself laid?

Suddenly she felt a little used.

It must have been meaningless to him for him to leave her without so much as a note.

Her feelings got worse when she attended her Endocrinology class, and House was no where to be seen. After a week of that, she had surmised he had changed his class to avoid her.

Her morale took it pretty hard. That was the last guy she got involved with in med school and she did what any scorned young lady does when she is hurt, she withdrew, put up a wall and submersed herself in schoolwork.

Obsessively.

I want to be a Dean of Medicine

That's exactly what she became. Her words spoken to House and House alone in her bedroom that night, rang in her head the day she got the call congratulating her for becoming the new Dean of Medicine of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Her achievement wasn't without some help from him, afterall.

That exam she was so worried about, the night of the dance? She aced it the next day.


End file.
